Sigma
| age= | born= | death=Killed by EMP | rank=A.I. | gender=Male | armor= | weapons= | equipment= | specialty= | affiliation=Project Freelancer (formerly), The Meta | notable= | appearances= *Red vs. Blue: Reconstruction *Red vs. Blue: Season 10 | voice actor=Elijah Wood}} Artificial Intelligence Program Sigma was developed for the Special Operations programFreelancer, originally assigned to Freelancer Agent Carolina but was given to Agent Maine in order for him to communicate. Sigma is a fragment of the Alpha A.I., specifically the Alpha's ambition and creativity. Role in Plot Project Freelancer Sigma was one of many fragment constructs that were born from the degradation of the original Alpha A.I., sharding off the Alpha's creativity, as explained by Freelancer Washington. He was assigned to Agent Carolina during his time at Project Freelancer, but Carolina gave Sigma up to Maine, in order for Sigma to assist Maine's speech. During a Freelancer A.I. theory class, Sigma states that he and Maine are both thankful for Carolina giving him to Maine, complimenting her skill without an A.I., as well as that of Tex. Sigma then takes great interest at the possibility of achieving the A.I. stage of "Metastability", in which an A.I. can, theoretically, be considered human. He puts together a "Meta" symbol out of a few separate A.I. symbols after the lecture ends. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards Later, Freelancers North, South, Carolina, York and Washington are sent to attack an Insurrectionist Base. After the group is overwhelmed by the Sleeveless Insurrectionist and Female Insurrectionist's clever tactics, Washington sets out a beacon and Maine, as well as Sigma, are sent down via drop pod. Upon exit, Sigma notes the fact that those two soldiers were the ones from the freeway, who caused his injury. Maine notices this with an angry growl, and Sigma sinisterly responds with "sic 'em", sending the enraged Maine charging at the two specialists. While the brute fought the enemy, Sigma took the time to meet with his "brother" Delta, despite protocol dictating that A.I. should not come in contact with each other. However, Sigma justifies that, as the Director says, there is no protocol on the battlefield. Sigma then eerily tells Delta that they should stick together before rejoining Maine. Back Aboard the Mother of Invention Sometime after the mission, Wyoming and Maine are seen loading up their weapons in a locker room, aboard the Mother of Invention. Carolina storms inside and throws her helmet at the wall in anger. Sigma appears next to her and asks her if her training was beneficial. Carolina tells him that her results were not what she wanted. Gamma appeared soon after and both A.I. tell Carolina of Tex's A.I. Omega, who was said to be the most powerful of the A.I.'s. Gamma then further deceives Carolina by saying Tex wasn't as good of an agent without Omega being in her head. Carolina, getting an idea, walks off in order to confront the Director and Counselor. During his conversation with Gamma and Carolina, Maine clutches his head in disorientation. Throughout a heated conversation between Carolina, the Director, the Counselor and Texas; Maine, Sigma, Gamma and Wyoming watch in the viewing room from above, with Sigma donning a smug look on his face. He later assists the Director, along with Gamma and Omega, in the torture of Alpha in order to create a new fragment. The Director then ordered the three to log off, but unbeknownst to the Director, Sigma stored himself in a nearby security camera to witness the final part of the A.I. fragmentation. Rampage and Takeover Afterwards, Sigma and Maine begin their rampage of A.I. units during the Freelancer break-in, led by agent Texas. After the Mother of Invention crash lands on a frozen planet, Maine, now the Meta, approaches an injured Carolina and proceeds to forcibly steal her A.I. He then throws her off a cliff, much to Tex's horror. When Tex flees the situation, Sigma muses her while she runs stating that they are the Meta and they will find her soon. Sigma was behind the Meta's rampage of fellow Freelancers and theft of their A.I. and equipment. Sigma believed that if it brought together the A.I. fragments then he would become the Alpha. This, however, ultimately didn't happen since Sigma, along with all the other A.I. captured by The Meta were destroyed in the EMP in Reconstruction. His intentions if he had been given the chance to become the Alpha remain unknown. Personality Sigma appears to be a very cunning A.I., exploiting loopholes in protocols to achieve his means. This blatant disregard for protocol and mysterious manner generates a sense of unease in those around him. He also shows an incredible level of control over Maine, as by talking to Maine, he is giving Maine headaches long after they supposedly should have stopped. Sigma is also merciless, as he convinced Carolina to get two A.I., with the knowledge that it might drive her to insanity. (This and his transfer to Maine from Carolina after the former's loss of his voice is responsible for a lot of the events of Seasons 6 through 8, Carolina indirectly responsible thanks to this). He is revealed to be the driving force behind Maine becoming The Meta. Sigma's ambition to reach Metastability, combined with the knowledge that he is only an A.I. fragment drives him to collect the other fragments so that they may be reassembled into the Alpha and achieve Metastability. Using his influence over agent Maine, Sigma convinced him to become the Meta as well as hunt down his fellow Freelancers and their A.I. fragments in order to recreate the Alpha. Due to the fact that this led to the deaths of numerous Project Freelancer personnel as well as the Project's subsequent shutdown, Sigma can be considered one of the primary antagonists of The Recollections Trilogy and easily one of the most dangerous individuals overall. While not showing outright disobedience during his time at Project Freelancer, Sigma has disregarded the protocols set for A.I. units. During the battle at the Longshore Shipyards, he freely communicated with Delta despite said protocols; later when he, Gamma and Omega were harvesting the Alpha's personality fragments, at the Director's orders, Omega and Gamma logged off without incident while Sigma stored himself in a nearby surveillance camera to secretly witness the next phase. Trivia * Sigma's appearance could be an allusion to the phrase "burning ambition." * Sigma represents ambition and creativity, and is the only Freelancer AI to have more than one attribute. * Sigma, in mathematics, is the sum of a group of objects. This can be related to how Sigma wants to "add up" all the AIs together. * Sigma's influence of control on Maine could be because Maine was never intended to receive him, as each AI is built for a specific Freelancer. This means that Carolina was suited for Sigma, and by giving Sigma to Maine, Sigma was able to operate more freely and has greater influence. This makes Carolina indirectly responsible for the Epsilon incident and The Meta's rampage. References Category:A.I. Category:Project Freelancer Category:Antagonists Category:Red vs. Blue Category:Deceased Category:Red vs. Blue Characters